Love & Hatred
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: Each passing minutes of when Natalie's bestfriend, Cedric Diggory, dates Cho, and merely pushes her away like she was nothing breaks her. After a bunch of neglectance, she finally does the ultimate, ignores him completely. With everything she has.
1. Let's Get Crazy

_**Latinas they get Krazy....  
Blanquitas they get Krazy....  
Negritas they get Krazy....  
Yo Mama she gets Krazy....**_

_-Pitbull ft. Lil Jon_

**------------------------------------------**

I moved around the corners, slowly around the corridors, it was my forth year with my ex-bestfriend, Cedric Diggory, my parents and his parents were like peas in a pod. Well, you could say they all ended up marrying their bestfriend. Which is kind of odd. Amos, Cedric's dad, was devastated when Cedric's mom died, I was there for Cedric, at least I tried to be. I had to push past Cho Chang, what a horrible thing, and I barely see him anymore. At least now. Cho, definitely made sure of that, I walked out of Ravenclaw's common room, and I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I moved slowly over and realized it was Cedric; I rolled my eyes, and walked away.  
Personally I didn't want to deal with Cho, just for talking to him, and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Cedric just looking down at me, his eyes filled with wonder, concern and so much more. I moved aside and waved him to continue walking. He shook his head and grabbed my wrists.

"What happened to us, Natalie?" He asked still holding my wrists.  
"I don't know" I scoffed trying to get my wrists free.  
"No – you must know especially since i don't" He hissed his grip tightening.  
"Let go" I snapped yanking them out and rubbing them, trying to get the tingling feeling out of them.

He looked at me with sorrow burning in his golden hazel eyes, I tried to hold up my knees which made me even weaker now than ever. I looked away, trying to stop myself, which seemed all too hard. I kept my eyes focused on some other place in the distance, I felt his hand go on my face turning it towards him and I sighed.

"You aren't going to just let go are you?" I asked stifling a laugh.  
"I never let go you should know that by now Natalie" He whispered.  
"I guess I don't know" I pushed him away, glaring at Cho, and walking away.  
"Natalie wait!" I heard him yell.  
"No" I yelled back.

I ran down the stairs, turning corners, and moving as quick as possible. I walked into my first class, Potions, I was early and Snape looked at me slightly and sighed before sitting in his desk. I sat in my assigned place beside Draco Malfoy. He looked at me from his desk.

"Are you assigning anything today Professor?" I asked with a small smile.  
"Don't I always Miss Hartman?" He asked with his cold stare.  
"Sometimes" I answered not meeting his cold gaze.  
"I see you do pay attention – I thought with Malfoy beside you wouldn't pay attention and drool all over him" He said confidently.  
"I hate to tell you – but Malfoy isn't my type" I whispered.  
"And why is that?" He asked curiously.  
"He is arrogant, rude, and he is too full of himself"  
"You must like Diggory then" He chuckled.  
"No" I answered simply shrugged. "I am not even friends with him anymore"

Snape huffed in confusion and I was laughing in my head, I had only confused him every once in a while. It was rare, when it did happen I was always proud, and soon everyone started filing in. Their chairs making noises as they pulled out and moved in. I looked over to see Malfoy smirking at me.

"What now?" I whispered.  
"You look amazing" He whispered back.  
"Keep it in your pants" I hissed and he looked at me with a 'how-the-hell-did-you-know-look'.  
"How are you so smart" He muttered.  
"I pay attention unlike you"  
"If I didn't know any better I would ask, are you flirting with me?" He whispered.  
"Never" I rolled my eyes.

I did the potions as asked, it was time for the actual assignment, and Snape was assigning partners. It was a truth telling potion, I got Draco Malfoy, and with great relief I didn't get Cedric. I never wanted to admit to him what I felt. Snape looked at us all.

"You can ask the potion taker one question and they will answer it truthfully" Snape began. "No one can ask them in-appropriate things, like whether they will have sex with them or not"  
"Yes professor" The whole class said in unison.

Draco handed me the potion with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and I drank the potion and started bouncing up and down. I jumped on a desk, I looked around the room and started dancing while singing.

"Jump up let's get crazy, jump up let's get crazy, jump up let's get crazy, your aunt she gets crazy, your mama she gets crazy" I sang dancing around.  
Draco grabbed my hand and forced me down, sitting me in the seat and looking at me. "If you could kill anyone who would it be?"  
"His name is Cedric Diggory!" I yelled skipping around the room and I saw Cedric's eyes on me. "And I want him to burn in hell – since he is a stupid dick-head, and for fuck sakes, maybe we'll send his whore-ass girlfriend after him. Hmm?"

I cocked my head to the side at Draco waiting to hear his answer and his buddies' jaws dropped and I saw Cedric get up, and walked out. I jumped up and down, trying to burn energy. Soon the class was over and I left the room and I saw Cedric give me an apologetic look. I threw up my middle finger and walked away.

**[Cedric]**

I watched her walk away, after throwing me the middle finger and I felt horrible. I had neglected my bestfriend because Cho had told me she wanted to be more than friends and that proved to be wrong, wrong in all degrees and angles. I looked at Malfoy, walked over with my anger burning and he looked at his posse, passed them his bag.

"What Diggory? Can't handle your bestfriend hates you?" He flashed another smirk.  
"No I can handle that, what I can't handle is how you seem to like to flirt with her when she has made it very clear she doesn't want you" I hissed.  
"Are you sure? She told me to meet her outside the Slytherin Common room, at nine" He smirked.  
"You're a liar!" I yelled.  
'You're wearing your emotions on your sleeve Diggory"

With that Malfoy pushed past me, moving slowly, and tormenting me. My fists clenched with want to drive them threw his thick head and I would have to wait to see if he was lying or not. I walked into the Great hall for lunch. I stared at Natalie while she ate her food laughing. She seemed to be the only one who noticed me looking.

"What?" She mouthed.  
"Nothing" I mouthed back thinking. "It's not 'nothing'"  
"Yes it is" Another voice in my head argued.  
"No it's not"  
"Yes it is"

I heard them bicker, from now until it was night. I crept out and I saw Natalie standing outside the Slytherin Common room. My heart was pounding as Malfoy, A Slytherin Perfect, smirked at her. I saw her run her hand threw her hair as they walked the corridors, just looking, well, happy.  
I followed them threw the halls until they were just looking out onto the Black Lake, Natalie for once seemed all too distant to notice my presence. I looked at her, my eyes gazing over, and I looked where I was stepping and I heard a few words.

"Natalie – we both know the truth" Draco said softly.  
"I know" She turned to him. "We both know – we know how hectic live has been that death doesn't look all so bad"  
"Don't think like that" Draco whispered. "Death isn't all too easy – my father is still recovering from the murder of his brother"  
"I know" She sighed.

They stood there in silence for minutes upon minutes, just staring out onto the water. I looked to see their hands side by side. I knew at any moment one of them would grab it and my predictions failed. They just sighed before heading in. I followed them in the shadows. How come love is such a hated subject?


	2. It's A Love Story

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

_-Taylor Swift_

**------------------------------------------**

**[Basic Pov]**

I woke up in my corridors; I got up and walked down the steps, and walked out moving slowly to the Great Hall. I sat at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cedric looking at me. This is one thing I hated, I hated being stared at, and out of all things couldn't he just look another way?

"What?" I mouthed.  
"Are you dating Malfoy?" He mouthed.  
"And If I am?" I mouthed back.  
"I don't know" He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, focusing on my food, and I turned to see Malfoy wink at me, and I bit my lip. Sure, I did like him in a way – but not how he liked me. I got up and walked to my first class this day which was double Transfiguration. I looked at Professor McGonagall with a small smile. She smiled back.

"Good morning Miss Hartman" McGonagall smiled.  
"Morning Professor" I smiled back. "What are we doing today?"  
"Well you are going to get re-assigned seating" She smiled.  
"Who am I being by?" I asked.  
"Mr. Diggory"  
"Oh"

Shit! No! That can't happen! I'll kill myself before that happens. Malfoy is gonna be soo pissed off. He might even get the Professor fired. That would be funny though , but then I would lose my favorite teacher, and that would suck more.

"Is that a problem?" She asked sitting at her desk.  
"No" I lied and thought. "YES IT IS A HUGE FUCKING PROBLEM!"  
"Alright Ms. Hartman" She smiled as the students filed in.

Malfoy sat beside me and placed his hand on my leg. I looked at him and gave him the whole 'get-your-hand-off-my-leg' He smiled and squeezed it. I covered my mouth so I would make a moaning sound.

"You liked it don't lie" He whispered in my ear slightly grazing it with his teeth.  
"So what if I did?" I asked.  
"Don't lie you know you want me"  
"No I don't" I hissed taking off his hand.  
"Everyone – there will be a new seating arrangement" The Professor announced.

I looked at Malfoy's face, boy was he pissed, and I could see it burning in his eyes. His hand clasped to my under thigh and started rubbing. Though it did feel good, it wasn't what I want. I felt another radiation of tension vibrating off Cedric. I looked behind me to see him gripping the desk trying not kill Malfoy.

"Stop Draco" I whispered.  
"Never" He slowly moved up as I lowly moaned.  
"See you don't want me too" He added.

I took his hand off and I felt the tension release, like a sigh of relief. Cho shot me a killer glance and gave me an evil smirk. I looked at her confused.

"What I didn't even talk to him" I mouthed.  
"He dumped me" She mouthed back. "For your sorry ass"

I laughed a little bit. I walked outside and started making my way to my next class. I didn't know what to think of the seating arrangement other than it was hell being beside Cedric who would always try and get my attention.

**[Cedric]**

I walked outside and I saw Malfoy, the burning anger boiling in my chest, and now I couldn't help but want to hurt him. I stalked over, my anger wiping off me into the air and people moved out of my way. I grabbed one of Malfoy's men who was in my way, and tossed him to the side like a rubber duck.  
I heard a low chuckle and my attention to the other one of Malfoy's men. My fist raised and punched him square in the gut, hearing a groan come from him. Now it was Malfoy's turn. I grabbed him by the collar, bring him up to my height. His collar getting ruffled and I could feel my words spinning out in loud angry yells.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL AVA KADARVA YOUR ASS"

Draco whimpered as I put him down and turned to walk away. I turned my attention back to him and my fist hit him center in the face, with a crack I heard his nose break and I walked off the blood of Malfoy's nose on my fist as it was pouring from his nose.

I walked into another class, taking my seat beside Natalie, she looked at my fist and she looked at me slightly concerned. I smiled at her concern but it was weak. She raised her hand and asked us to be excused. She grabbed my ear and yanked me out.

"What the fuck did you do!?" She yelled in a whisper.  
"Punched someone" I answered.  
She grabbed the collar of my shirt, yanking me down to her height, and she was close to my face. "WHO DID YOU PUNCH CEDRIC AMOS DIGGORY?"  
"Malfoy" I answered before leaning into her and she pushed me back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? Are you gonna beat up anyone who associates with me!? You may as well beat yourself up!" She yelled.

She was cute when she was angry, I felt myself touch her arm, and her skin prickled. I smirked down at her, my eyes searching for hers and when they found hers, they locked. I smiled I seemed to like this perfect moment. I moved closer and she blinked pushing me away from her body.

"Look I am sorry I am so damn well protective of you" I apologized.  
"Why the hell would you be – last time I checked your girlfriend seemed to be the only god damned thing you were worried about!" She yelled. "You're so fucking wrapped up in her and you completely forget I am there. Then you say that I was never there for you!? Yeah – right! I am done Diggory. DONE YOU HEAR ME!?"  
"No Please.. just don't make me lose you!" I pleaded.  
"You lost me all on your own" She stormed inside and I walked after her, my head hanging low.


	3. My Lips Tremble

_**I don't even know  
If I can even be me.  
Cause it's so hard to be me  
When you're next to me.  
If I could say so,  
I'd say what I'm feeling.  
But I can say so,  
My lips just tremble.  
I'm stuttering,**_

_-Mario_

**------------------------------------------**

**[Basic Pov]**

I walked into the class, sat back down beside Cedric who had put his face in his hands and I felt so guilty. I put a hand on his back and I felt his hand slide it down to his waist, that's when I removed it, his back was one thing, but waist, come on. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I shook my head before slamming it against the desk when he looked away from me.  
I looked up to the board, soon classes were over and I was walking threw the halls, and I made my way out to Hagrid's hut, sure, I loved hanging out there, but there was only one problem, I was deeply afraid of some of the animals. Hagrid spotted me and came out, hugged me, and I laughed.

"Hello Miss Hartman" He bellowed.

"Hello Hagrid" I smiled as we walked inside.  
"What's wrong today?"  
"Everything" I muttered putting my head to the table.  
"Cedric Diggory I am guessing" He chuckled.  
"Yep" I sighed, I had told him about me liking him and everything that was going on and surprisingly he told me to ignore his girlfriend.  
"Cho bothering you?" He asked.  
"No – he dumped her"  
"Than what's wrong?" He asked.  
"He punched a few Slytherins for being around me" I rolled my eyes. "He is too god damn protective"  
"Well probably because he cares too much"  
"Sadly" I sighed.

We talked for hours, then I snuck back into the common room and there was a note, there waiting for me with an owl. I snatched the note from the owl.

"Meet Me at the Black Lake tomorrow at 9pm sharp – C" I read to myself.

I sighed. I guess I could go, right? I don't know. I walked to the bedroom and fell asleep I walked into the Great hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table this time, right beside Cedric and gave him a frosty glare and he frowned before I shoved him lightly. His arm found my waist and I tried to take it off only for him to lean into my ear.

"Please"  
"No" I answered quietly still tugging at it.  
"Come on Nat – I am sorry" He whispered. "If you let my hand stay there I'll take it as you forgive me and if you don't you don't forgive me"

I let Cedric have his arm around me, getting glares from all the Hufflepuff girls, and I sighed. I didn't like this much attention, some was alright, but this. Hell to the No. Soon we were leaving to classes and Cedric's arm dropped only to pull me to him and kiss my forehead before he walked away leaving me speechless.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled.

**[Cedric]**

After I walked away from Natalie leaving her with barely anything to say I smirked. I actually got up the nerve to kiss her, maybe not her lips, but her forehead. It was better than nothing at all. I walked to my first class, which I had to sit beside her, I sat down uncomfortably beside her, she didn't even look at me unless she had to.

"Miss Hartman" Snape hissed.  
"Yes Professor" She smirked.  
"Tell me what the most deadly potion is"

She answered like a smart-ass; of course she shined in this class, after all this was her dad's favorite subject, so she did exceptionally well. Snape nodded before going on in his lecture and I found a note in front of me. I opened it.

_What the fuck was that kiss for? – N  
__I wanted to – C  
__You're insane you know – N  
__I know – C  
__Why though, that doesn't really answer me – N  
__Because I wanted to? I don't know.. even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me – C  
__Try me – N  
__I think I love you ... more than a friend – C_

From there the notes stopped and I saw her reading it over and over again. Snape almost called on her to see what she had but she had notes in front of her and she was writing them. So he passed and she smirked. She was good a deceiving, she was good at every subject, and it was because her mother's gene's were in her.  
I looked her over, once, before she caught me and somehow she flashed me a genuine smile. I felt like wrapping my arms around her and as soon as we were outside, she walked past me in a hurry to the next class, and I saw Malfoy walk over, strutting like he had something.

"What do you have ants up your pants?" I asked.  
"No – Diggory" He sneered.  
"Than what do you want?" I hissed.  
"For you to stay away from Natalie" He smirked. "I can get her kicked out you know"  
"That's not going to happen" I rolled my eyes.  
"You're right Diggory – it's not going to happen" McGonagall interjected. "Malfoy – detention with me"

I smirked at him before walking away, I had earned him a detention and I was proud, and I mean really proud. I walked into the next class to see Natalie sitting beside me and she pointed to the seating plan. I smiled before running a hand threw my hair.

"Look..." I paused.  
"Don't worry about it" She paused putting her head to the desk. "I am only gonna get killed by Cho Chang"  
"What?" I asked laughing.  
"She will kill me personally if she hears...about the...note...ya" She finished.  
"Who cares, it's just a note" I smirked wanting to pull her close an kiss her.

_Just a note. A note where I confess myself to you._


	4. I'm Not A Princess

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_-Taylor Swift_

**------------------------------------------**

**[Basic Pov]**

The Day went on and I kept thinking about Cedric, every time I thought about kissing him I slammed my head on something and he would look at me with concern. I just held a hand up saying 'I'm fine' and really I am not, I can't get him off my mind. It's like he has taken it over. I hated how he was on my mind, I walked into the library and I felt like someone was behind me.

"Hello Sexy" I heard Draco's voice ring.  
"Go away" I hissed.  
"Why?" He asked sounding sincere. "After all your Cedric is with Cho again"

He pointed across the library and I saw them kiss, my heart felt like it dropped one thousand feet. I saw him put his arms around her and I looked at Draco. He smirked. His hand went on my leg and his lips touched mine, soft, gentle and then harsh. Fast and furious. But damn was he making me melt. His lips kept moving on mine, I couldn't help but kiss back, and I felt like Cedric was heading over and I looked at Cedric with murderous eyes.  
He slammed his fist on the table, I got up and walked away, he had snapped me in half and used me like a doll. Draco, on the other hand seemed to be the only one telling me the truth and this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about. I walked to the Ravenclaw common room before entering and walking to the seats, slamming down and sighing. I wasn't going to meet him, I was going to sit on my ass, and avoid Cedric Diggory.  
My plans of avoiding Cedric was almost impossible, him being in all my classes, getting teachers to sit him beside me pretending he can't see, and yes, I was on my wits end. Malfoy had his hand on my leg and I didn't fight it this time, the more I fought the more he made his perverted remarks. His hand start moving for my short school skirt and I pushed it away like I would a rose from a non-wanted person in my life. I looked at Cedric who was glaring at Malfoy.  
I walked out of the class when someone grabbed my arm, twirled me around, my brown hair flying in my face in the enchanted hallways, and Cedric's face in this light seemed to sparkle. I pushed on his chest, stumbling backward; I twirled my hair flickering into his face and trotting out of sight around a few corners and found myself in the bathroom, my heart ripping right out of my chest.  
I never thought he would use me, out of all people it seemed more Draco's department and yet he, Cedric Amos Diggory, was doing this to me. After all the years of knowing him, he, the one who I might have fallen in love with was doing this to me. I never ever dreamed about a hating love, but I think I have one. And along with that I have a stupid heart who only yearns for him, the one I never should've fell in love with.  
I slid down the brick-like wall in an empty room, in the corner, the darkness shading me out of anyone's vision. I let the hot, salty tear roll down my face and it hit the floor with a low dripping sound. I never ever dreamed of me being this way, crying over a boy, and this boy never should've meant anything to me.  
My hair fell into my vision, of the blurry room, getting foggier by the tears welling up in my eyes, my sobs echoing in the room, which was before me, silent, and cold. The sobbing got louder, as they pounded out of my chest. I knotted my shaking fingers in my hair, as I felt the hardness of my raspy breath building in my chest. My heart trying to push out of my chest, my head hit my knees which were pushed up against my medium busted chest as if it were holding me in one piece.  
I took one breath, forcing it slowly in and normally out, which seemed to make me light headed from lack of oxygen, and I felt the sobbing arise from where I had swallowed it to silence myself. I didn't know anymore. I didn't even know me anymore.


	5. Just So You Know

_**I shouldn't love you,  
**__**But I want to,  
**__**I just can't turn away,  
**__**And I don't know how to be fine when I am not,  
**__**And I don't know how to make the feeling stop,  
**__**Just So You Know,  
**__**This feelings taking control of me  
**__**And I can't help it.  
**__-Jesse McCartney  
_**------------------------------------------**

**[Basic Pov]**

I ran threw the corridors, looking for Natalie, and she didn't know the whole story. I pushed open the door to every classroom, my eyes searching frantically, and I scowled at Malfoy's men, I would get them later. I kept looking when Malfoy came around the corner with Natalie under his arm. She was wearing his Slytherin robe, his arm over her shoulders and a smile on his face.  
I felt my heart snap, looking at her, and she didn't even look at me as if I wasn't even there. My eyes followed her, I couldn't believe it, and she wouldn't even let me explain. I walked to my common room, slamming the door shut and stalking to my room. My door slammed louder than I thought and I punched the wall until I broke down crying.  
Malfoy, he had to die, and I would make sure of that some day. He ruined me and Natalie's chances, all because he wanted her. I ran my hands threw my hair and stopped where I squeezed it from anxiety. I didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking about her the next few days, I walked into the class and sat down beside her she didn't even look at me, it was like I was at step one.

_Hey – C  
__Hi? – N  
__What's up? I mean you've been avoiding me – C  
__No shit Sherlock – N  
__Why though? – C  
__I have my reasons – N  
__Do those reasons start with an M and end in alfoy? – C  
__No, it's not Malfoy – N  
__Are you and him dating? – C  
__No – N  
__Liar – C  
__How do you know ? Are you stalking me? – N  
__No, i just know you too well, and I love you, remember I told you that – C  
__Yeah, but what about that Cho and you, kissing in the library – N  
__It's not what you think – C  
__Right, I haven't heard that before – N  
__I am telling the truth, Malfoy is just a dick head trying to ruin my chances with you – C  
__Why the hell should I believe you, at least he tells me the truth these days – N  
__I do tell you the truth, you should believe me because I have known you all my life, and you've only known Malfoy being this nice for a year. It's probably because he wants you to please him, and when I say that I mean have sex with him – C  
__And you know that from experience, right? – N  
__No, I am not gay, if I have to I will kiss you to prove it – C  
__Right – N_

I stopped replying at that point, maybe the love of my life, thinks I am gay. I mean come on; I don't have to be a genius to see Malfoy is using her. Hell, Harry would say the same thing and she wouldn't tell him that. Maybe I will talk to Harry to talk to her that might just work. Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows.  
The class was all silent and I had no idea why it should be, as if it were frozen in time, and I looked at Malfoy who was giving me the death glare, which I wasn't afraid of, and I was excited to stop him from seeing Natalie. I would have to talk to her parents, since they seem to have the only effect on her, and that is, unless they told her she can see who she wants. I doubt it though.

"Natalie" I whispered catching up to her in the hall.  
"What do you want Diggory?" She hissed.  
"To talk, is it against the law?" I asked smirking.  
"Yeah" She pushed me away and walked out of my vision.

I couldn't believe that I was feeling so alone every time she walked away from me, and I didn't want to feel alone, I wanted her in my arms, and her head on my chest. I didn't want her lying next to Draco, I wanted her lying next to me after a long blissful night, and I shook my head. That would never happen so why think about it?  
I felt like screaming out to the whole world, saying 'I am in love with Natalie Hartman' but like hell that would help. I moved out of the way and let my vision blur and I cried harder and harder, waiting and waiting for a reason to smile. I wiped my eyes, luckily no one saw me since my head was against the wall, and I was good at hiding things.

"Just so you know Natalie Hartman, I am in love with you, and that will never stop" I murmured into the air under me.


	6. The Way

_**Something about the way you look tonight,  
**__**There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you,  
**__**Something about the way your lips align.  
**__**Maybe it's the way that,  
**__**I get nervous when you're around.  
**__**And I want you to be mine,  
**__**If you need a reason why,  
**__**It's in the way you move me.  
**__**The Way that you tease me,  
**__**The way I want you tonight.  
**__-Clay Aiken_

**------------------------------------------**

**[Basic Pov]**

I sat in the corridors, I had been with Draco for two months, and it sucked more than it should. He always wanted me to kiss him, re-assure him and I didn't know what to do, dumping him seemed so hard, but at the same time so did staying with him. I kept thinking about Cedric at night, staying up wondering and it was Christmas Break and I was going home, which meant seeing Cedric again, I climbed on the train without Draco, slipping into the one place I wanted to be, with Gryffindors, I sat down lying my head back and I heard Ron laugh.

"Stress?" Harry asked.  
"You have no clue" I muttered.  
"You should dump him" Hermione suggested.  
"Like that'll be easy" I groaned. "It's like telling someone you love them when you aren't sure you do, it's a death sentence"  
"Whoa" Ron laughed.

I raised an eye brow at him, he just shook his head and the door slammed open and there was a pissed off Draco, he pulled me up and glared at everyone.

"You know the rule"  
"Fuck that" I spat. "Go away"  
"Excuse me" He said with cockiness.  
"You heard me jackass, leave me alone" I hissed.  
"No one breaks up with me"  
"Well I just did" I pushed him backwards slamming the door and locking it.  
"Damn" Harry mumbled  
"Thank god!" I hollered. "I am free! FREEE!"

I heard Hermione giggle, I was soon walking into the house with Cedric at my side, he was staying over, and his father was already there waiting for us. I mumbled a few things before being en gulfed in hugs.

"Go get dressed dear" My mother smiled.  
"Yes mom" I smiled before going upstairs.

I walked upstairs only to slip what was laid on my bed, it looked a lot like this.Actually, that was exactly that. I walked down the steps and people gasped, but I saw Cedric was waiting, he led me to the table and I sat beside him, still trying to plan an escape.

"Tonight, you're room, 9pm" Cedric whispered.

Soon it was nine, I excused myself and I walked into my room, Cedric was sitting on my bed with a smile. He patted a spot beside him, I sat down, I expected to be mauled, but his hand just ran down my bare arm, as if wondering all this time.

"What do you want?" I snarled.  
"I want so much, narrow it down for me" He flashed a grin.  
"Funny" I rolled my eyes. "One thing"  
"To kiss you" He mumbled.  
"You wish"  
"You're right I do"  
"Than why?" I asked.  
"Because...... I already told you"  
"You love me?" He suggested, I forgot that whenever I thought about that I got those butterflies that told me that I do have feelings.  
"That" He smiled before I felt those lips.

My dream had come true, right here right then, I was kissing him, and I wanted to. I knotted my hand in his hair, he smiled before pulling apart. I bit down on my lip before he smashed my lips again. Not aggressive but gently.

**[Cedric]**

I kept kissing her for minutes, just trying to see if she truly wanted this, and by the way she was kissing me back I could tell she did want this, she wanted this just as bad as I had, I kept moving my lips on hers, and I pulled away. I helped her to her feet, before kissing her again, this time with more force, she kissed me back sweetly, her mouth tasted like cotton candy, and I was waiting for that sugar rush. I pulled apart, our lips making a small sound.

"You do feel something, don't you?" I asked.  
"And If I do?" She questioned.  
"I'd ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.  
"And I would say, yes" She answered.  
"Really?"  
"Really" She nodded.


End file.
